Watashi no Negai
by TherionLord
Summary: Este fic se sitúa después de lo ocurrido en la última temporada. Una aventura sin pies ni cabeza que llega a su fin una despedida para siempre entre compañeros... Y un ultimo deseo de parte de una de ellas... -"Naegi kun... Siempre te estaré observando... -" dijo con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer... Además de las parejas que hay puestas también hay algo de hinataXnanami
1. Preludio: Reencuentros y Sorpesas

Muy buenas a todos gente! Aquí vengo con otro fic de dangarompa que tendrá algo de similitud con el que ya tengo escrito. Básicamente porque aquí también sacaré (en un segundo plano pero saldrán) los hijos de los protagonistas que puse en mi otro fic. (No es obligatorio que te leas mi otra historia para conocerlos pero si quieres no te detendré XD)

Obviamente también mostraré a los "caídos" en batalla (los que murieron en el primer juego) ya que serán dos de ellas las protagonistas del fic.

Para terminar quiero aclarar una cosa ya que seguro habréis visto las parejas en el summary (aunque me importa bien poco lo que la gente opine puedo adaptar mis gustos pero no cambiarlos):

Naegi y Kirigiri me encantan como pareja (de hecho me puse a gritar como una fangirl cuando vi que en el final de la última temporada la chica estaba viva y quedaban juntos…) pero eso no significa que no pueda shipear al chico con otras no? (Como con asahina por ejemplo ya que en el primer juego y la última serie la chica muestra que le importa naegi en mas de un sentido… Y además es un amor de chica :-)

O también como es el caso de esta pareja con maizono. Hago esta aclaración porque qué últimamente veo un montón de imágenes y algunos fics de ella con leon….. Y la verdad desde mi punto de vista no veo sentido emparejar a dos personas que se querían matar…. (Yo por lo menos no lo veo normal otros igual lo que ven raro es emparejarla con naegi debido a lo que le hizo…) En fin hay de todo solo quería aclarar esto para evitarme de los comentarios de este tipo.

PD: La historia es contada desde el punto de vista de naegi.

 _ **Esperanza Desesperación y Futuro**_

Y ya esta… Se había acabado…. Al fin todo este lío había terminado y todo volvería a la normalidad….

Hacía ya casi un mes que habían aparecido unos misteriosos chicos buscando unos fragmentos brillantes que ellos habían encontrado días atrás… A la sorpresa de volver a encontrarse con la clase 77 de nuevo se sumo la gran sorpresa en la "revelación" de los chicos ya que nadie se lo esperaba...

Denominándose a si mismos como "los defensores de la esperanza" eran la siguiente generación de la esperanza para el mundo …. Es decir sus propios hijos…. Cabe decir que al principio nadie se lo creyó e incluso algunos como togami se lo tomaron a broma como si se estuvieran quedando con él… Pero las sorpresas no acabaron ahí y terminaron por darle la razón a los chicos… Por que si había algo que ninguno se esperaba era volverla a ver de nuevo…. A ELLA…. Como si no hubiera ocurrido nada como si todos aquellos sucesos nunca hubieran ocurrido…. Afortunadamente (si se podía decir así…) ella no era la única que había vuelto…. Tal como dijo una de las chicas la que parecía mas pequeña: "No es justo que solo uno de los jugadores cuente

con ventaja"...

Y así saltando de sorpresa en sorpresa terminaron reencontrándose con todos ellos….

Maizono kugawata Fujisaki Owaada Ishimaru Yamada Celes y Oogami… Incluso nanami la compañera de hinata y los suyos estaba allí…. Igual que enoshima intactos como si nada hubiera pasado….

La solución a todo esto?... Una paradoja temporal que se había producido al mezclar el futuro y el presente en la misma linea temporal…. Y así se lo soltaron diciendo que si se lo creían bien y si no también…. La verdad ese modo de hablar tan frió y carente de sentimientos se le hacia muy conocido…. Vale si todo esto era una locura pero admitía que todos ellos se parecían mucho a sus "supuestos padres". Y no solo físicamente…. También en su forma de hablar o actuar eran muy parecidos… Lo cual sumado a la "reaparición" de sus antiguos compañeros de preparatoria no les dejó mas remedio que aceptar la situación….

Y para rematar la situación y como guinda del pastel estaba ella: Akari naegi….

Al parecer una de sus hijas en el futuro….pero lo raro no era eso…. Era que era una copia perfecta de ella…. Tenia su misma cara sus mismos ojos y su mismo cabello (azul con toques cataños sobre todo en las puntas….) y aunque ya les habían dicho que en su futuro todos ellos también estaban muertos nadie le podía dar una explicación de ello…. Por que ni siquiera ellos lo sabían….

 _ **(La historia de Akari a la que se refieren esta explicada en mi otro fic de dangarompa es que me da flojera volverla a poner XD…..)**_

Y así con este grupo tan "peculiar" pasaron las semanas decidiendo que hacer para derrotar de nuevo a enoshima ahora que no estaban presos en la academia como la otra vez… Y aunque al principio fue un poco seca la "reebienvenida" de los otros chicos pronto todos encajaron de nuevo olvidando lo pasado y cooperando…

Al fin y al cabo todos eran compañeros no?... Además se notaba la alegría en las caras de todos por su regreso sobre todo la de asahina e hinata…. Y por qué no decirlo en la suya propia ….

Pero eso se había acabado…. Tras conseguir derrotarla y devolver el tiempo a su cauce (ignoraba si eso se podría decir pero no le importaba….) y que los chicos consiguieran reunir de nuevo el artefacto que habían venido a buscar vino la mala noticia…. Al igual que enoshima los demás también debían desaparecer…. Para evitar problemas mayores…..

Y ahí estaban…. Todos parados enfrente los unos de los otros sin saber qué decir mientras que los otros activaban una máquina que ninguno había visto nunca y que creó una especie de agujero de la nada….

 _ **Y bueno como me suele pasar esto que iba a ser un one shot tendrá un segundo capítulo que tendrá también la canción…**_

 _ **Hasta entonces….**_

 _ **JA NE! :-D**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


	2. Vínculos Eternos

Bueno y con este fic cerramos las publicaciones de este año XD.

La verdad he tenido que ponerme en serio para terminar unos cuantos que tenia a punto de acabar pero nunca encontraba el momento…. Así que este es el último de la lista…

La canción que sale aquí se llama "Bello deseo" (Beautiful Wish en su versión original japonesa) y pertenece a la serie Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pich). 

La razón por la que no pongo la original es por que creo que su versión doblada encaja mejor con lo que quiero poner en el fic…. :-) 

_**Bello Deseo**_

-"Cuanto tardaras en estabilizarlo para que podamos entrar? -" dijo uno de los chicos rubio con gafas mientras se dirigía a la chica que estaba mas cerca del agujero que acababan de crear….

-" Como mucho 20 minutos… Aunque seguramente pueda hacerlo en la mitad de tiempo …. Solo no me molestes…. -" dijo esta mientras sacaba escondía agrandaba y escogía pantallas una tras otra…. Un artilugio bastante interesante según fuyisaki el cual al analizarlo el término "futurista" le quedaba como anillo al dedo….

Mediante esa maquina se podían materializar los datos que aparecían en un ordenador y controlarlas uno mismo con mas facilidad…

Una voz le saco de sus pensamientos…

-"Que ocurre ahora? -" dijo hagakure señalando al frente

Cuando miro a donde señalaba vio que los "revividos" habían empezado a brillar y pequeños fragmentos se desprendian de ellos como desintegrándose…

-"Ara… parece que se acabo el tiempo… -" dijo celes mirándose

-"A que te refieres con eso? -" preguntó a la chica

-"Tal como dije cuando aparecieron no es justo que solo uno de los jugadores tenga ventaja… Como enoshima junko ya no esta el espacio tiempo se esta reestructurando de nuevo y para ello ellos tienen que desaparecer de nuevo…. -"

Todos agacharon la cabeza… sabían que esto pasaría tarde o temprano…. Pero por extraño que pareciera nadie quería que pasara….

-"Vamos chicos a que vienen esas caras largas? -" dijo una voz -"Ya sabíamos que esto terminaría pasando así que tenemos que sonreír…. No podemos dejar que la última cara que vean sea triste no?... -"

Naegi estaba demasiado sorprendido incluso para articular palabra… Asahina estaba de

verdad diciendo eso?!... Creía que ella sería la que mas triste estaría por tener que despedirse de sakura…. Sin embargo cuando miro mejor vio que no estaba tan equivocado…. Puede que la chica estuviera diciendo eso con una sonrisa en la cara…. Pero por sus mejillas no dejaban de caer lágrimas como si fueran ríos….

-"Asahina…. Realmente te has vuelto una gran mujer…. Me alegro de haberte tenido como amiga…. -" dijo sakura acercándose y abrazándola….

-"Sakura chan…. -" dijo la morena mientras la sonrisa se transformaba en una mueca y finalmente estallaba en brazos de la albina….

-"No quiero que te vayas no quiero perderte otra vez !-" sollozaba la chica -" por que tenemos que separarnos de nuevo? Por que no podemos ser felices todos por una vez?

gemía la chica mientras la abrazaba con fuerza….

-"Ahhh por favor voy a vomitar… -" decía el chico de gafas mirando a otro sitio

Entre todo esto una luz azul potente llamó la atención de naegi y después de los demás..

-"Eh?... La namicra?** Es que aun hay mas monokumas por aquí?...-"

-"No os preocupéis no es por eso… Solo que hemos pensado que podíamos daros un pequeño regalo para agradeceros la ayuda al encontrar la kiboustar.**-" dijo una chica de cabello lila

-"Oe Ai que piensas hacer? Sabes que esos archivos son confidenciales…. Si los vieran podríamos empeorar las cosas hasta un punto sin remedio…. -" dijo el rubio acercándose

-"Si pero con el reseteo es casi imposible que ocurra…. Ya sabes que la mente puede ser muy poderosa a veces -" dijo sonriendo

-"Os importaría explicaros? -" dijo kirigiri

-"Claro veréis estos últimos acontecimientos han puesto en peligro el equilibrio del espacio tiempo. Para que no colapse y tanto vuestro tiempo como el nuestro se destruyan tenemos que hacer un "reseteo" temporal aquí… Para ponerlo mas sencillo todo lo que ha ocurridos estos días va a ser borrado de vuestra memoria. -"

-"Entonces no…? -" dijo asahina mas tranquila y sin terminar la frase…

-"En efecto -" siguió hablando la chica -" no recordareis habré vuelto a verlos… Ni a ellos ni a nosotros ni a enoshima…. Pero antes de que eso pase queríamos mostraros algo que hemos descubierto en nuestro tiempo…. Unos recuerdos que todos considerábamos perdidos…. Vuestros recuerdos de los dos años que pasasteis en kibougamine y que os fueron borrados por enoshima junko….

-"QUE?!... -" dijeron todos sorprendidos…. Pero como habeis podido recuperar unos recuerdos que nadie recordaba?... -"

-"No en vano se llama "futuro -" dijo un chico igual a naegi pero mas pequeño

{Empieza la canción}

Se que si se funden sueños con amor

Polvo de estrellas se volverá

Y por eso tienes que creer

Haber nacido has de celebrar

Y orgullosa has de estar

Suspendidos en un vacío los chicos veían pasar imágenes de todos ellos en la academia… Algunas igual a las fotos que les habían mostrado durante el coliseo académico tiempo atrás para confundirlos… Todos felices y viviendo una vida de estudiante normal y corriente …. Como debía haber sido…. Y todo ello acompañado de la voz de Akari…

Tu mirada de ángel brilla con fulgor

Tus miedos no la empañaran

Esa luz que te envolvió al nacer

El mal karma podrá borrar

Si la sabes manejar y su sentido aceptar….

Sin embargo había algo que le llamaba la atención … Y es que en todas las imágenes que mostraban salía….

-"Supongo que te has dado cuenta no? -" dijo la chica pelimorada -" Tal como he dicho antes la mente puede llegar a ser muy poderosa…. Y aunque los recuerdos sean borrados el subconsciente tiene la capacidad de recordad fragmentos y estimular al cerebro para que los mantenga …. Como estos…. Esa sensación que tenias al empezar el coliseo académico de que conocías a naegi de antes era una prueba de ello maizono san… -" dijo dirigiéndose a la peliazul -"al fin y al cabo es difícil olvidar al que ha sido tu pareja durante toda tu estancia en la academia por mucha amnesia que tengas …. -" dijo sonriendo

-"Pa… PAREJA?!...-" dijeron al unísono los dos mientras notaban como les subían los colores…

A tu lado he podido estar Siempre yo observé tu empeño

Cada viaje te vi emprender Admirando tu valor

Si mi fuerza puede ayudar A que se realize un sueño

Quiero nacer quiero convertirme en amor…

-"Así que…. Todo lo que hemos hecho y hagamos ahora lo olvidaremos … No? -" dijo la peliazul notandosele en la voz algo de nervios

-"Así es -" contestó la chica de antes

-"...-"

-"Chiaki sempai…. Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? -" le preguntó a la castaña

-"Creo que si… -" dijo esta mientras jugaba con las manos y los colgantes de su gorro

Si aprendes a ganar a la desesperación

El dolor se va a ocultar abriendo tu prisión

Cuando hay amor la constancia germinará

En la flor de la felicidad….

Actuando al unísono como si se hubieran sincronizado ambas chicas se giraron hacia atrás y llegando a la altura de naegi e hinata se apoyaron sobre sus hombros y besaron a los chicos dejando a todos (y a los dos chicos los primeros con un cuadro como cara…

A tu lado he podido estar Siempre yo observé tu empeño

Cada viaje te vi emprender Admirando tu valor….

Mientras todos iban desapareciendo en un haz de luz ambas chicas se separaron sonriendo mientras decían sus últimas palabras antes de irse…..

-"Naegi kun Hinata kun…. Gracias por todo…. Siempre estaremos con vosotros… -"

A tu lado he podido estar Siempre yo observé tu empeño

Cada viaje te vi emprender Admirando tu valor

Si mi fuerza puede ayudar A que se realize un sueño

Quiero nacer quiero convertirme en amor..

-"Todo listo! -" dijo la chica que estaba con las pantallas

-"Bien vámonos antes de que termine vomitando miel de lo empalagoso que se esta poniendo esto…. -" dijo el rubio saltando dentro

Uno por uno fueron entrando hasta que solo quedaron los tres que habían realizado lo de las imágenes

-"Bueno…. Hasta dentro de 20 años…. Madre… -" dijo refiriéndose a kirigiri mientras saltaba dentro también. Akari fue la ultima en entrar mientras entonaba las ultimas notas…

Na, na, na, na , nara, na, na, na, na, na...

Na, na, na, na , nara, na, na, na, na, na...

Na, na, na, na , nara, na, na, na, na, na...

Na, na, na, na , nara, na, na, na, na, na...

Cuando el eco de la voz de la chica hubo cesado todos se miraron…

Ahora vendría la parte en que todos volverían a su lugar de origen y nadie recordaría nada de esa extraña descabellada y por que no decirlo gran aventura que habían tenido

Pero antes de que nada pasara un nuevo brillo les sacó a todos de sus pensamientos…

-"Eh? Que es esto? -" preguntó sacándose algo de su bolsillo… Cuando el brillo paró pudo ver que era una pulsera… Era bonita de hilo rojo entrelazado con un símbolo de infinito en el centro…

-"Ah! Una pulsera eterna! -"dijo komaru al verla

-"komaru tu sabes lo que es? -"

-"Moe… Naegi como no las puedes conocer? -" dijo asahina haciendo un mohín -"Fueron muy populares durante un tiempo entre los estudiantes de secundaria y preparatoria… Pero no sabia que aun quedaban… Y menos que tuvieras una -" dijo la chica mirándole

-"No yo… Esto no es mio ha aparecido de repente… -"dijo sin saber muy bien como responder..

-"Naegichi como has podido hacerme esto? -"dijo hagakure deprimiéndose -" prefieres hacer caso a estos chismes que a mis predicciones? -"

No yo… -" empezó a decir siendo interrumpido

-"Esos malditos accesorios me dejaron como segundo plato durante mucho tiempo con todas las personas merecen ser quemados como artilugios demoniacos que son! -"

-"Jejeje hagakure te derrotaron unos objetos? -" dijo la morena aguantando la carcajada

-"Cierra el pico no tiene ninguna gracia! -"

-"Eh…. Chicos…. Siento interrumpidos pero de verdad que no me suenan nada estas cosas… Me podrías explicar mas a fondo? -" dijo con una gota cayendole por la frente…

-"Ah… Onii chan no tienes remedio… -"dijo komaru suspirando -"Solo es una leyenda que circuló y se hizo popular… Se decía que la pulsera estaba hecha tu propio hilo rojo del destino y que si se la regalabas a alguien especial para ti quedarías conectados por siempre… Como es lógico mucha gente se la compro para sus parejas o amigos lejanos

-"Ja… Es divertido ver las historias que se inventa la plebe… -" dijo togami mientras sujetaba con una mano a fukawa que quería "seguir el ejemplo" de maizono y nanami…

-"Dárselo a una persona especial… -" dijo mirando la pulsera…

-"Pero es extraño…. Juraría que sayaka chan tenia una igual…. -" decía cruzándose de brazos… -"Ah! Igual es el destino el que te la ha dado… -" dijo sonriendo… No había duda de que a su hermana le había caído muy bien maizono…

-"Ya pero… -" decía mirando de reojo para atrás….

-"Si pretendes que monte una escenita actuando como una estudiante celosa te equívocas… -" dijo kirigiri por detrás

-"Que?!... No yo no…. -" dijo intentando negarlo… Maldita ses odiaba que la chica pudiera leer a través de él con tanta facilidad…

-"Vamos kyoko chan no niegues que te molesta un poco que sayaka chan se te haya adelantado… -" dijo asahina

-"Para nada… Por que debería importarme? -" dijo la chica mirando para otro lado…

-"Por que si sigues frunciendo el ceño de esa manera y apretando las manos vas a terminar rompiendo los guantes y con mas arrugas que una abuela…. -" dijo mirándola con una sonrisa

-"¡!... -" la chica gruño un poco y aparto la mirada aun más

-"Onii chan estas hecho todo un Don Juan…. Tienes a todas las chicas loquitas jajaja -" decía komaru riéndose y asahina secundandola

-"De todas formas… -" dijo la pelimorada -"sigo diciendo que deberías quedartela…

En ese momento el suelo se abrió de repente y todos cayeron en un abismo que parecía no tener fin…

-"Bueno parece que aquí termina todo…. -" dijo hinata -"espero que nos volvamos a ver… -" dijo mientras él y su grupo se separaban para otro lado

Mientras los que quedaban seguían cayendo en silencio sin saber que decir…. Aunque tampoco había mucho ya de que hablar no?...

Mientras kirigiri seguía cayendo pensaba en lo que había dicho asahina…. Maldita sea la chica no podía ser muy espabilada para algunas cosas pero para otras era mas lista que el hambre…. Pues claro que le molestaba saber que en el tiempo que no recordaban esos dos hubieran sido tan cercanos…. No podía explicar por que pero no le hacia ninguna gracia eso ni como se habían comportado todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos durante todo este embrollo….

Una mano tocándola le sacó de sus pensamientos…

-"Kirigiri…. Yo… No pienso dejar que termines igual…. -" dijo de pronto el chico -"puede que no pudiera protegerla a ella…. Pero definitivamente no dejaré que a ti te pase lo mismo!... -"

A la chica se le abrió la boca de par en par mientras sonreía….

-"Lo se naegi…. Por que yo pienso hacer lo mismo… -" dijo mientras le cogía también la mano y le tiraba hacia ella para terminar juntando sus labios….

Y con el ultimo flash la aventura llegó a su fin….

Y ya esta. He añadido un poco de romance con kirigiri al final que nunca esta de mas XD (Alguien mas piensa que tuvo que haber algo mas de feeling entre los dos :-( . Pero bueno para eso están los fics :-) .

Sin mas que decir os deseo feliz año nuevo a todos gente… Y nos vemos el año que viene con nuevas actualizaciónes de los que me faltan y nuevos fics quetengo ya listos para publicar.

JA NE! :-D 

REVIEW?


End file.
